Enough
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: When Gibbs fails to be there for Ziva it is Abby who has had enough. SPOILERS FOR THE LAST EPISODES OF SEASON 7! Gabby and Ziva.


**Ziva is a character I am indifferent to. Don't hate but don't care much either. However, in the season 7 finale I felt sorry for her so I had to write something. This is, however a Gabby story because Abby is pissed. She's has had enough. This was a quick write but hopefully it will do. Enjoy!**

**You better enjoy this one. I just managed to erase a Kibbs story I was very happy with. ARGH! *sigh***

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Enough **

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Gibbs was tired as he made his way to his apartment. His dad was safe and Tony had called to say Mike was safe too. Perhaps now he could leave this nightmare behind. He stopped when he spotted the familiar pigtails on a very familiar figure.**

"**Gibbs." Abby stood slowly.**

**She was mad at him he could tell. He sighed as he made his way around her. "Abby." He unlocked the door and left the door open for her to enter. He turned as she stood simply watching him. This visit would be short. She didn't even close the door.**

**She faced him. This was it. She wasn't going to back down. Not this time. "You were missed."**

**He knew what she was talking about. "I know. I was on my way but…"**

**Abby cut to the chase. "Allison Hart was here. I know."**

**He eyed her closely. **

"**I ran into her and I mentioned Ziva's ceremony. She told me she had been here. She seemed upset that she had kept you."**

**He nodded. Abby's voice was hard but yet soft and he wondered how he could make this up to her but especially how to make it up to Ziva.**

"**I hope you make this up to her and it better be good." She sighed bracing herself to leave. Her anger had already left. "I am really disappointed in you Gibbs." **

**Gibbs watched her leave and he had never felt like such a bastard.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Ziva entered the bullpen and noticed the dark red roses on her desk. A beautiful and expensive looking vase was holding them neatly together. Frowning she took the card and began to read it.**

_**I am sorry. Gibbs.**_

**She smiled as she looked at the roses and took one of them to gaze more closely at.**

"**I really am sorry Ziva."**

**As always she had not noticed him but here he was in front of her. "Wow, two times Gibbs. It's ok. You've had a tough time of it."**

"**No, that's no excuse. I haven't thought of how yet but somehow I'll make it up to you. That is a promise." He hoped she would see that he was sincere.**

**Ziva believed him but for now she could wait. "I'll wait."**

**He nodded as he made his way to his desk when he heard Ziva speak again.**

"**Right now you have something more important to do."**

**He looked at her again wondering what she was talking about.**

"**If you care about Abby you should stop her from leaving." She had made a promise not to tell anyone but she knew this was one promise she had to break. **

**Abby leaving? He could not believe what he was hearing. "Abby's leaving?"**

**Ziva nodded as she put the rose back in its place with the others. "Yes." She walked around her desk and seated herself. "Have you really looked at her lately?"**

**What the hell was that supposed to mean? And just exactly what was Abby leaving? Her job? No, she loved it here.**

**Still looking at the beautiful roses Ziva sighed. "She's tired Gibbs, so very tired." **

"**Tired of what?" He was not sure he wanted to hear the answer fearing he might just now it already.**

**Ziva looked at him. "Of you."**

**Gibbs swallowed hard. He had been right.**

"**She is tired of the way you keep disappearing without a word, where you are going or what you are going to do. How you keep avoiding her questions. Keep secrets. I think you missing my ceremony might have been the last straw for her." Ziva had to smile at that. "You really disappointed her."**

**He didn't know what to say. He had no idea she had felt this way. "And I disappointed you."**

"**Yes but Abby's hurt goes way deeper and you need to fix that. If you want to that is. She is in the lab packing up so you better hurry." **

**He didn't need to be told twice as he got up but stopped when he came to Ziva's desk. "I will make it up to you Ziva and I know Tony will to."**

**She smiled at him before turning to her computer. She knew he was right. They would make it up to her or she would so kick both of their asses.**

**Gibbs hurried to the elevator and was soon inside. Had he been so blind? Had he really treated Abby that badly? He leaned his head back and had to admit he most likely had. In his quest to protect her and others he tended to leave them totally in the dark. He wondered just how badly he had screwed things up with Abby. Was it too late to fix it? As the door opened he hurried out and there in her lab he saw her packing a huge box.**

"**Hey Gibbs." She said but didn't bother to look up.**

**He stopped in his tracks at the dejected tone on her voice. "Abby. Were you going to tell me?"**

**She stopped and looked up at him then. She was surprised at the look on his face. He looked sad. She should have known that Ziva would tell him. "No."**

"**Why Abby?" He took a few steps closer to her.**

""**Better that way." She walked over to her computer and gathered a couple of CD's.**

"**How can I fix this?" He was stunned when she responded with a short and hard laugh.**

"**Not everything is so simple Gibbs." She put the CD's in the box when she felt a hand on her arm. **

"**I need to fix this Abby. Just tell me how?" He was pleading but he could care less.**

**She closed her eyes. Maybe this was the right time. No, she couldn't force him to feel something for her that he didn't. **

**When she didn't respond he removed his hand. "I know I can be difficult but I can, really try and change. To answer the questions you have. Not always be in such a rush. Share my secrets with you." He was relieved when she looked at him then.**

"**You don't have to share your secrets. I don't expect you to tell me everything about yourself. I just wish you wouldn't shut me out. Let me help you when you need it."**

**He nodded. "I can do that." She gave him a look that said she wasn't sure she believed him. "For you, I can do that."**

"**Gibbs, as great as that sounds things are more complicated now." Abby put her hands on the table. "I'm afraid I am not as strong as I thought I was."**

**Now he was getting really worried. "Are you sick?"**

"**No, no." She sighed deeply. "I love you Gibbs." There it was out and she braced herself for his response. When she saw him smile at her she wasn't sure if he had heard her.**

"**I love you too Abs." He wasn't sure why she shook her head and laughed bitterly at that.**

**She let go of the table and took a step closer to him. "No Gibbs. I am in love with you." She watched his face change as he realized what she meant. "Yeah." She looked down at the floor.**

**He had not expected that. He had dreamt about it for so long but never once thought she felt the same way. With a gentle hand he guided her face up to look at him. "Weren't you the one you said 'how much I've been like a daughter to you'?"**

**She nodded slightly. "Because that's how you see me." When he laughed she wasn't sure why he was doing that. "What?"**

"**If that is how I see you I should be in jail."**

**She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"**

**He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Abs, trust me when I say that the thoughts I've had of you and me together are not family friendly. More like X-rated."**

**She stepped back from him in shock and saw him grinning at her. "You mean…?"**

**He nodded at her knowing she understood especially when she started beaming at him. His heart skipped a little extra at seeing that wonderful smile.**

"**You never said anything." She threw at him.**

"**Neither did you." He threw back. He closed the distance between them. "I thought you would find me old."**

**She tilted her head slightly. "Have you at all been listening to me? Silver Fox, grey hair sexy, I've dated older guys…." **

**He smiled again. "I heard you but I still wasn't sure and I didn't want to screw this up. Screw us up. What if…"**

"**We can't worry about what if. I want take a chance. Do you?" This was it. She bit her lip nervously waiting for a reply.**

**He didn't need to hesitate. He had wanted this for a long time now. This time it was going to be different. "I do want to take a chance. With you it's worth it."**

**Abby couldn't take it anymore. She had waited long enough. She kissed him. Soft at first but when she felt him responding she hungrily used her tongue to open his mouth. Soon they were lost in a long and deep kiss.**

"**Abs?" He mumbled with his mouth against hers. "Does this mean you'll stay?"**

**She withdrew and looked at him. "I'll stay. Now shut up and kiss me again before you have to go back upstairs."**

**He gave her a crooked smile. "Yes, mam."**

**~The End~**


End file.
